1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and printing method for printing on a printing medium by using ink or another printing material.
2. Background Technology
A serial-type inkjet printing device (hereinafter referred to simply as “printing device”) is widely known as an example of a printing device for printing on a printing medium. This printing device is provided with a printing means (unit) which has a carriage (moving body) for moving in a primary scanning direction, and a print head for ejecting ink as a printing material, the print head being mounted on the carriage. The printing device is also provided with a conveyance device for conveying the printing medium in a secondary scanning direction which intersects the primary scanning direction. A control device of the printing device controls the printing means (unit) and the conveyance device so as to print an image which is in accordance with printing data on the printing medium in a case in which printing data transmitted from an external device, for example, are received (see Patent Citation 1).
Specifically, a printing medium which is fed to a position at which printing is possible is conveyed by the conveyance device a predetermined amount at a time. The carriage then begins to move in the primary scanning direction immediately after or immediately before conveyance of the printing medium by the conveyance device is temporarily stopped, and ink is appropriately ejected from nozzles of the print head mounted on the carriage. In other words, ejection of ink to the printing medium and conveyance (also referred to as “paper feeding”) of the printing medium are performed in alternating fashion.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-208380 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.